Pamela Ibiss
Pamela Ibis (パメラ・イービス) is a re-occurring character from the Atelier series of games. Description Pamela is a cute, giggly ghost who befriends some of Kavoc's children, and she becomes good friends with Klein's party. She has amnesia, so she cannot remember how and when she died, and she is looking for her original body to try to remember her past. Pamela has a really good sense of humor and enjoys being a ghost. To top things on Pamela, she was always saying that she's looking for a cute guy to be with (She asked Arlin about going out with her in Arcose but was shot down immediantly). Pamela loves cute things and hates anything that are non-cute. Pamela is a recurring character throughout the Atelier series, having first appeared in Atelier Judie . She has gone on to make appearances in every single Atelier game since then. When the game progresses, Klein and his friends found Pamela's body frozen deep within Alexia Cave. When Pamela saw her body, that's when she realised that she was actually a sacrifice for a dragon that resides in the cave. But even after finding her body, she refuses to "Rest In Peace" because she thought that she had more things to do with her life. She also helped Klein into translating thelithograph's inside the Alexia Cave. Background A ghost girl who lives in Al-Revis. She's very soft and likes all cute things. She is a recurring character in the Atelier series having previously appeared in Atelier Judie, Atelier Viorate, Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana and Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm. Pamela decides to join Vayne's workshop, but as soon as she sees how bleak it looks, she begins to complain about being in such a plain environment. With no other choice, Vayne gathers the cute items that Pamela wants, and decorates the workshop with them. In her ending, Pamela leaves Al-Revis with Vayne (now a doctor) to travel with him from town to town... though her habit of scaring people does not die out. Later on she appears in Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland. Biography 'In ''Atelier Iris In Atelier Iris, Pamela appears as a ghost who is friends with some of the children of Kavoc. She encounters Klein Keisling and his party at the Grimoire Castle as the librarian and occasionally provides them with help. Pamela can't remember how she died, or where her corpse is, so she wanders around hoping to find it and restore her lost memories. Despite this gloomy mission, she remains upbeat. She enjoys being a ghost and sneaking up on people, and also flirts with guys she thinks are cute She enjoys being a ghost and sneaking up on people, and also flirts with guys she thinks are cute. '''In ''Mana Khemia "''Oh, don't worry. Naughty boys need to be punished" - Pamela A sweet-looking young ghost that haunts the library. she was once a student at the academy until she was found dead. She doesn't remember how she died and somehow and it turns out that she's very, very old, having haunted the school for a least a century or two- but she sure as heck doesn't act like it. She acts somewhat immaturely, thinking mostly (if not completely) of herself, enjoys scaring people, and seems to have memory issues. She acts (perhaps thinks like it too) quite like a child, though she means well. She likes cute things and her Teddy Bear (who's been made by her mother), and dislikes non-cute things. She can fake her cry and can make any guy do whatever she wish for. She's also very popular among her monsters friends, that a few of them had a crush on her. During summer break in Chapter 3, she traumatized a student who fainted later on. During a new morning the gang hear the friend of the traumatized student saying to other student what her friend saw was a ghost. Of course nobody believe the friend of the traumatized student but later on another student in the Resource Center, was fainted (which was Roxis) and another student was Kidnap by a monster who's taking him inside the bottom of the library. Then the trio (Vayne, Jess and Nikki) decided to get to the bottom of this mystery and rescue the kidnap student from the monster. Once our heroes reach the bottom of the library they fight the monster who we revealed he's one of Pamela's monster friends, and the reason he kidnapped the student was because he's in love with Pamela and didn't seen her for a while so he became jealous. In the end they defeat him and he ran off and Pamela is surprised by the gang strength. Then back in the workshop, Flay introduce her and explains that Pamela is a ghost who lived in the Al-Revis Academy and she's a summer tradition that the upperclassmen hid her from Frashmen until summer break. And then Pamela scare the new kids during the summer break, but this year Pamela couldn't wait any longer and mistakenly scare a few people. The group interests her enough for her to join, as she was once a student at the academy she can join their workshop as an extra addition to the group. 'During her Character's quest we can learn more about Pamela': We found out that Pamela and the Principall were friends (and still then she was a ghost) and during some time ago he ask her out but she refused. In another quest Pamela begins to complain about the workshop being in such a plain environment and with no other choice, Vayne gathers the cute items that Pamela wants, and decorates the workshop with them. Pamela as the ghost of the library she has responsibility to organize all the books, cleaned up the trash and stuff and keep the quite in the library under control. But before she join the gang she didn't done any of thoes chores and instead, she didn't place the books back, she didn't cleaned anything and join the people who disturbe the peace. She become angry when she found out an monster has replaced her and done much better job then her, and so tried to get rid of him. She almost succeeded until a group of students defend the monster and because of her jealousy he was hurt pretty badly and so she made her escape and left Vayne and the other to take the responsibility for this mess. She once was serious with her alchmey that she made a medicine. Pamela then using her feminine charms make some students to taste it but not before saying it's good they past out. It's appear that Pamela medicines are dangerous because they poisoned the victim too much he could die. But the gang cure the victims of the medicine by usuing an cure jar, but its still dosen't stop Pamela who go off campus to gather more Ingredients for her medicines. The gang tried to talk to her but she used her medicine on Roxis who faint out like the other victims and the gang split up to find Pamela and stop her for good. Vayne later found her in the Resource Center and asked her in the name of everyone that she will stop making them. Pamela then agreed only to leave the Resource Center depressed. In another day Vayne, with the decision of the gang, go to talk with Pamela to see if she stills sad about the request of the gang about her medicines but she's say it's fine. Then Vayne ask her why she seems so sad lately which make her more angry and leave the place making his friends mad at him for made Pamela more sad. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Gothic Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Senitinels of Action